the_shinobis_legacy_tslfandomcom-20200215-history
Limited Jutsu
This is a composite list of all the unranked jutsu in Naruto, as well as what we've ranked them according to this RP. This page also includes any already-ranked jutsu that we may have changed for balancing purposes in RP. Bukijutsu This is a list of both ranked and unranked jutsu that have been changed so that they count for a bukijutsu slot. *Butterfly Mode. Depletes all fat reserves, disabling the use of Calorie Control in fight. Grants +5 to Strength and Speed. Grants +10 to Stamina when used, depleting by 2.5 points every round; only stops whenever Stamina reaches 0 points. Can only be used once in a fight. *Calorie Control. All chakra usage (Stamina) is reduced by 1/3rd. *Flying Thunder God Technique *Earth Release: Earth Spear. Points in Strength is equivalent to quarter number of Ninjutsu (I.E, 20 points in Ninjutsu = +5 points in Strength). Takes 2 points of Stamina per round while active. *Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Points in Speed is equivalent to quarter number of Ninjutsu. Takes 2 points of Stamina per round while active. *Puppet Technique *Sensing Technique *Soft Physique Modification Jutsu Limits Body Flicker Still retains its normal use, however when used to escape an attack Body Replacement rules apply (see below). Body Replacement Technique In order to use this jutsu and safely escape an attack, the user must use extra stamina points and combine that with their speed until it is at least equivalent to the speed of the attacker. In example, two genin are fighting one another. The second genin rushes in for an attack, while the first weaves the hand seals for Body Replacement. The first genin has two speed and the second has four speed. This means that in order to avoid the attack, the first genin has to use two points of stamina in order to use a successful Body Replacement. Transformation Technique When using this fundamental technique, the user is not able to transform into anything smaller than a 1/5th of one's own size. For a genin, that would be equivalent of a small dog. Anything smaller is absolutely impossible. Ninjutsu Earth Release S-Rank *Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison *Earth Release: Mutability *Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop A-Rank *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri *Earth Release: Fissure *Earth Release: Golem Technique *Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall *Earth Release: Shadow Clone *Earth Release: Ultra-Added Weight Rock Technique *Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique B-Rank *Earth Release: Dropping Lid *Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique *Earth Release: Hardening Technique *Earth Release: Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Mud Body Technique *Earth Release: Mudslide *Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears *Rock Armor *Rock Clone Technique C-Rank *Earth Release: Antlion Technique *Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin *Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet *Earth Release: Earth Flow River *Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears *Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave *Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique *Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones *Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique *Earth Release: Mud Spore *Earth Release: Mud Wolves *Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique *Earth Release: Rock Section Cane *Earth Release: Rock Shelter *Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique *Mudshot Technique *Violent Heavenly Earth Needle D-Rank *Earth Release: Rock Collapse Fire Release S-Rank *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction A-Rank *Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider *Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique *Fire Release: Great Flame Flower *Fire Release: Great Flame Technique B-Rank *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading *Exploding Flame Shot *Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique *Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind *Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique C-Rank *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique *Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers Lightning Release B-Rank *Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning *Lightning Release: Depth Charge *Lightning Release: Thunder Binding *Lightning Strike C-Cank *Lightning Rat Violent Quake *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: Lightning Rod *Lightning Release: Spider Web Water Release S-Rank *Ink Bubble Explosion A-Rank *Water Release: Bubbles Technique B-Rank *Drowning Bubble Technique *Drowning Water Blob Technique *Explosive Bubble *Hiding in Frost Technique *Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito *Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion *Water Balloon Technique *Water Release: Black Rain Technique C-Rank *Blinding Bubbles Technique *Bubble Clone Technique *Bubble Dome *Heavenly Weeping *Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain *Sensing Water Sphere *Soap Bubble Slime *Starch Syrup Binding Rope *Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack *Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique *Water Release: Mouth Shot *Water Release: Water Forge Technique Wind Release S-Rank *Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique *Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon A-Rank *Beast Tearing Gale Palm B-Rank *Wind Waves *Beast Tearing Palm, still has great cutting power but can't "cut and slash through any material". *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut *Swift Wind Wall *Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance *Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance *Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball *Wind Release: Vacuum Blade *Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale C-Rank *Dust Wind Technique *Gunbai Fanned Wind *Wind Release: Flag Current *Violent Whirlwind D-Rank *Vacuum Sword Genjutsu B-Rank *Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison *Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind Hiden Aburame Jutsu Bukijutsu *Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. Requires the use of chakra to control bugs. Realistic proportions must be used (using 2 points of Stamina should only bring an amount of bugs comparable to a C-rank jutsu and its effectiveness, I.E Great Fireball jutsu.) Akimichi Jutsu C-Rank *Human Bullet Tank *Multi-Size Technique Inuzuka Jutsu Bukijutsu *Four Legs Technique. Raises Strength and Speed by 2 points, maxs out at 8 points in Strength and Speed. Takes 1 point of Stamina per round while active. Nara Jutsu C-Rank *Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique *Shadow Imitation Technique Hyūga Jutsu C-Rank *Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms *Gentle Fist Art One Body Blow Bukijutsu *Gentle Fist Taijutsu Eight Gates C-rank *'Gate of Opening'. Raises Strength and Speed to 8 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Automatically ends if signature move is used (I.E, Front Lotus). After it ends, gives a -3 to Strength and Speed. Penal effect is removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of Healing'. Raises Strength and Speed to 10 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -4 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. B-rank *'Gate of Life'. Raises Strength and Speed to 12 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -6 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of Pain'. Raises Strength and Speed to 14 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -8 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of Limit'. Raises Strength and Speed to 16 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -10 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of View'. Raises Strength and Speed to 20 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -12 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. *'Gate of Wonder'. Raises Strength and Speed to 24 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. -14 to Strength and Speed. Effect removed upon entering next gate. A-rank *'Gate of Death'. Raises Strength and Speed to +30 points. Lasts for 2 rounds. Ends on signature move. Dies after use. After completing training for all Eight Gates, instead of counting for separate jutsu they all count for one and the character automatically gains Eight Gates Released Formation.